


Sorry For Love

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Magic, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our lovely leading ladies put our hearts through the paces of love in the real world. </p><p> </p><p>References: Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Regal Believer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jcamy84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcamy84/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the wonderful Jcamy84 who more or less allowed me to bring her idea to life. I hope I can do your idea justice!
> 
> Inspired by the song "Sorry for love" by Celine Dion

  
One kiss, forty-eight hours of profuse avoidance and a clingy pirate were all she wrote on the spark Storybooks mayor thought a certain sheriff had reciprocated. She had hoped to “accidentally” bump into the infuriating woman that had awakened a forgotten longing by sitting at the pier.

 So she had sat.

While she had been sitting her mind had wondered back to the smile she had felt underneath her lips. The exact moment that Emma had responded post quickly drawn inhale. She would never allow herself to forget the taste of apple cider rolling off Emma’s tongue. Gods that woman had momentarily invaded what was left of Regina’s senses and turned her into the bumbling idiot. Control was safety but the groan that departed painted lips following their parting was completely undignified.

Now here they came the pirate, the savior and her son. Great.

“Mom! Hook let me drive the Jolly Roger.” Henry said as she smiled warmly.

“I saw, you did wonderfully.”

His head titled, normally she was overenthusiastic about every little accomplishment.  Although he had expected some chiding in regards to captaining a sea vessel without a license of some sort. Emma gave him a shrug and a pat on the back trying to compensate. Why Regina was even here was a mystery.  A cool breeze ever so slightly blew the waves against the rock.

Ever since a few nights ago nothing have been the same. Emma could not hear the brunette’s voice without being overcome by desire. The sound of her heels made her heart pitter patter. Seeing her now for the first time in two days she had no idea why they had waited so long. Even the impenetrable wall that was Regina Mills could not hide she had a reason for being here. Something other than Henry.

“Regina.” Hook said feeling the tension between the mothers and deciding to forgo it. “Swan, what say ye to dinner tonight?”

“Ye say it is family night.” She said stealing the wind from his hopeful sails.

“Mom’s making our favorite.” Henry helpfully chimed in.

“Another time then?” Hook stated, making his way off towards his ship. No doubt to drown his sorrows in endless rum. Emma looked as guilty as she felt.

“You can have dinner with the captain.” Regina said, looking off in his direction. “I’ll save you a slice of lasagna.”

Henry led the way by a few paces as his mother’s hung back. Resisting the urge to take hold of a leather clad hand Emma pursed her lips.

“Every night is family night.”

“Henry is what makes us a family. You don’t need to pretend otherwise.”

“That isn’t true. This, us, would all fall apart without you.”

Regina scoffed. “Sometimes he still…”

“Don’t make me kiss you in front of the kid. We need you to be a family.”

“You are never to bring that up again.”

The sheriff had turned so she was walking backwards. Regina had fluffed up at the thought but the murderous look in her eyes answered more than a few questions Emma had cooked up.

“Kiss me again and I’ll never bring it up.”

Brown eyes cut through to her soul.

“Bring it up again and I will make your life a living nightmare.”

“Promise?”

Green eyes twinkled. There was something about the glare that took her way back to the beginning.

“I am your boss.”

“The mother of my son. Nothing is worth it if you aren’t happy Regina. Isn’t that the whole reason we all came to be? Essentially while you were getting screwed over and unintentionally shipping what I’m going to henceforth refer to as Snowing you were setting the necessary people and events into motion. Without …everything,” Emma said for lack of words,” I wouldn’t be here. Neither would Henry. So in a really fucked up, roundabout way you did create your own hopefully happy ending. We’re here to help.”

“You are a fool if you think love is my happy ending.”

“No, not love.” Emma said finally catching her arm. “Family, belonging then love.”

The glare softened. “Very well Miss. Swan,”

“I love it when you call me that with that look in your eyes.” Emma sighed dramatically and fluttered her own eyes effectively ending Regina’s train of thought.

She trailed the Mercedes home in the squad car. Watching the occupants chat animatedly about one thing or another during the short drive. The mother, son duo entered the house to being their routine but the sheriff remained outside really noticing the house for the first time. Inside it held many secrets, tears and lonely nights. She could not fathom reliving the same day for thirty years on end. Henry had been Regina’s savior in the same way that she had been her parents. He had been the start of a new day. Everything exterior immaculate and perfect with a place. Thoughts flooded her mind about Henry and how he had smashed every routine Regina had made. She wondered if the restless and sleep deprived Regina of Neverland and early motherhood were one and the same.

Just when she thought she had seen every expression Regina possessed a new one would steal her attentions. Another piece of her heart she never saw herself giving to anyone again. This mansion housed everything she loved. Everyone she loved.

Now she just had to prove it.


	2. Things I Never Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight letters, three words.

“I love you.” 

Eight letters, three words and not the slightest hesitation. Green eyes happily twinkled as she threw on her jacket to start the day. Fetching the sheriff’s badge from the dresser she affixed it to her jeans. Regina received a kiss and her blonde was gone. At length they had spoken about taking their time, keeping it discreet and the like but time had caught up to her now. 

It took everything the blonde had to refrain from shouting it to the world. Regina saw that. In the comforts of the mansion she pulled the oversized concert tee a little tighter. It smelled exactly like the person she longed to call home. One accidental brush of lips had brought them all of this. 

One moment of pure, unabashed weakness. Emma’s lips had swept up her own. Despite the warmth, the butterflies in slow motion, and the way it felt as if she could not breath it had happened entirely too quickly. Sheriff Swan had officially invaded every pore. 

To say those three words was to put nails to begin the slow digging of Emma’s grave. Look at Daniel. Look at how things had come to fruition with Robin. One was gone the other, no matter how begrudgingly, may as well have been buried. Every True Love taken from her after it seemed that she had been redeemed for her past sins. After supposedly washing clean the blood dried stains of years gone by. She knew she had been wrong. Admitted it time and again. Doing good for the sake of her own forgiveness, for that of her son and for the woman she had been so long ago. The woman who had fought her demons to rise up inside of her again. To be everything that could have been. 

One look at Emma before she awoke each morning solidified the fact that she never wanted to be placed in that position again. She could be anything she wanted to here, it was her world. If she wanted to revel in the many moments of weakness with Emma than she was sure as hell going to do so. Never again would she be responsible for the death of someone she loved. 

Never again.


	3. Forgive Me

“What do you want me to say Emma?” 

Exasperated Emma said nothing as she focused too hard on the floor. The slow leak of tears trailing silently. Every single one a dagger that pierced to the hilt. 

“Nothing.” She brushed by, shoulders touching. “I believe that you have said enough.”

The scariest realization came when the front door did not slam. No vehicle peeled out of the driveway nor did the customary text when the blonde should have arrived home come through. 

Silence was the loudest goodbye. 

There had been no warning. No parade. All she had left were unspoken words. Feelings that words could not touch. Pain. Sickness in the pit of her scorched soul. She had done everything right she reasoned so why had Emma fled?

“Regina,” Robin had caught her by the crook of the elbow after a brisk jog to catch up. “Hey, wait up.”

She swallowed thickly at the many emotions that the sight of them brought to the surface. In another life they could have been hers. In another version of her life. A version she had long since put behind her, chalking it up to fate. In this reality the one she had fought for on so many occasions her choice was more important than the choice that fairy dust had pointed her too. One could decide such things. 

Beside him Roland smiled up at her, presenting her with a daisy. 

“For you my lady.” The little boy stated with a smile. 

“I will cherish it.” She said accepting the flower and tousling his curls. He giggled into her hand before shooting into her arms.

“I miss having ice cream together.” 

“So do I.” she crinkled her nose. “Perhaps one day soon we can get together; you, me and Henry. What do you think?”

Brown eyes looked up at his Father who nodded. “Okay! Bye Regina!”

The adults chuckled. “It was good to see you.” Robin said seeing Marian exit the grocery store. 

“Likewise.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jealousy burned hot. Who the hell did Robin Hood think he was playing on Regina’s feelings that way? Using his son to have an excuse to get close to her, to touch her like everything that had taken place had not. Like he had never flip flopped his feelings nor disregarded his wedding vows. Yes, the sheriff had to admit, the missing year where they were able to live as they pleased probably did them no favors when Marian made a reappearance. No thanks to her. Having too big a heart really was a bitch at times.

Losing Regina in the coming weeks had killed her. Regina was her boss, her rock and the only person that could understand what it was like to not fit in. Seeing that conflicted look across her face now plunged a knife into a wound that still dripped sore. 

She had chosen Emma but had it been out of loneliness?

“What do you want me to say Emma?” 

Exasperated Emma said nothing as she focused too hard on the floor. The slow leak of tears trailing silently. Every single one a dagger in the brunettes gut. 

“Nothing.” She brushed by, shoulders touching. “I believe that you have said enough.”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was the third voicemail in as many days. Not seeing Emma beside her when she woke up made her a lot of things, crazy mostly. At first she had been pissed that it was so easy for Emma to walk away for her made up reason. Each new day led to more worry she would never come back. This morning had varied slightly however, thanks to her ability to sense the blondes presence. 

In the wee hours of the morning she had felt the unmistakable feeling that light magic brought to her bedroom. Lips had touched her forehead lightly so as not to disturb her yet Emma was stunningly quiet. Regina was sleeping on her side of the bed with her pillows. She hated Emma’s pillows, they were too soft. 

“I know you’re awake.” Emma said quietly. “If you still want to hear my reasoning here it is. Seeing you with him scares the crap out of me. Every day, every time I remember how you used to look at him. The same way he still looks at you. I realize that I would give anything for you to be happy. Even if it means that I can’t have you. So when you ran into each other a few days ago I allowed my fear to take control and now I’m just giving you more reasons to go be with the man you were meant to be with.”

“Emma, I don’t want to be with Robin Hood. You don’t think I could have him?”

“Not helping Regina.” 

Emma’s hands were thrust into her pockets and her response muttered with downcast eyes. It did not last when the brunette made the move to pull her closer.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Pale eyebrows shot toward a blonde hairline. It was something that had never been spoken.

“I,…” Emma flushed red. 

“There are so many things in my life that I have to be sorry for but I refuse to be sorry for love. I cannot and I will not ever apologize for doing what so many have done. I choose you Emma. Today. Every day.”


End file.
